Valentines Day is Unpredictable
by Sephyka
Summary: Its Valentines Day and Peony throws a party. Everyone has someone but Anise, AGAIN. Will Anise have to spend yet another Valentines Day alone? AnisexFloiran fluff R&R please! Rated T for alchol reference.


**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Tales of the Abyss or any of its wonderful characters. Oh and I don't own jack Daniels either. Just for the record.

**A/N:**Hello! I'm sorry for my long absence. I got really busy and just didn't have the time to do anything involving the Internet really. Well, this idea came to me when I was sitting around and finally realized that Valentines Day was tomorrow. Plus it helped that I was playing Abyss at that _exact_ moment. Well either way, I really hope you enjoy this story. Review please!! :D

Valentines Day is Unpredictable

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Boo!" Anise frowned. "This sucks. Every year! I just don't understand how somebody as adorable as me could be alone in Valentines Day. She sighed and looked around the grand ballroom where everyone else had someone either as his or her Valentine or just as someone to talk with. Luke had Tear, Guy somewhat had Noelle, Natalia had no valentine but was chatting with Guy and Noelle, And Jade, well….

"Jade, I invited Nephry, and she isn't here! I even made sure to send it out in time to reach her in Ketterburg! " The Emperor whined. Jade pushed up his glasses and chuckled. He had been drinking some and found this amusing.

"My _sister_ is a very busy woman, Peony. You know that." He paused for a moment to take a large gulp of his Jack Daniels before starting up again.

" Quit whining, really Peony, how old _are _you?"

The Emperor frowned and petted his Peony rappig on the head. "How dare you speak to your _EMPEROR_ in such a manner?!" He boomed with a smug look on his face.

Jade simply ignored him and called over Guy.

"Yeah Jade?"

"Guy, I need more liquor."

"Umm, Jade, I don't think you _need _anymore. I mean I've had 4 in the same time you've had…well this will be your _twelfth_. "

Jade smiled in reply and shoved his glass into Guys chest. "You have _2_ minutes."

Guy quickly took the glass and ran off.

"Jaaaade…." Peony sighed.

Jade however, quickly tired of Peony's whining and went to go and see what was taking Guy so long with his drink.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Peony." Anise chimed.

Oh hey Anise. How are you?" He grinned.

"I'm fine, thanks." She looked down. "I'm sorry Nephry isn't here."

He grimaced while stroking his self-titled rappig. "Its alright. I guess she knows I love her." He chuckled a bit and smiled. "So Anise, who's _your_ Valentine?"

"No one," Anise looked down one more, but quickly looked back up at the large Emperor. "Everyone here is too old for me!" She giggled.

The two large ballroom doors opened and Florian came waltzing in, looking as adorable and huggable as ever. He spotted Anise and quickly made his way over to her and the Emperor.

"Hello Emperor Peony." Florian grinned.

"Hey Florian." Peony grinned and walked away "See ya later Anise."

"Hey wait!"

"Anise, I thought we were going to come to the party together?"

Anise brought her hands to her mouth. " I soooo sorry Florian! You were sleeping and I didn't wanna wake you up, you just looked so cu-"

She stopped and her face flushed.

"I'm not mad at you or anything. Anise, so you don't have to apologize!" He grinned that cute Florian grin that only he could do and gave Anise a tight hug.

"It just would have been nice to travel with each other, that's all."

Anise was still shocked from the hug and just stood there for a moment before regaining composure.

"Yeah, sorry."

"So Anise Reiner told me that today is …Valentines Day."

"Umm yeah. It is, that's why Peony is having a party Florian" She explained.

"Oh, well Reiner also said that on Valentines Day you show someone special to you how you feel."

Anise blushed. "Well yeah, that is the point of Valentines Day. See how Luke and Tear are? They are _never_ that friendly to each other."

"Yeah, but Reiner said that it could be anyone that you express feelings to, a close friend or just a friend. Is that right?"

"Technically, yeah"

"Okay well then."

Florian leaned forward and gave Anise a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Will you be _**my**_ valentine Anise?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed that. And once again I'm sorry for like a 5-month absence. First my computer crashed then I went on vacation, then I just got plain busy. I actually forgot that Valentines Day was tomorrow or _believe me_ this would have been better. At one point I'll probably re-write it and re-upload it. But until then I hope you liked it and if you're a fan of my other fics I hope to have some more chapters up within the next couple weeks. Hopefully….


End file.
